


Until the Stars Fall

by MiraMira



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Gen, One Shot, POV Inanimate Object
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Founders weren't the only ones watching over Hogwarts in its earliest days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the Stars Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Hogwarts Elite contest.

A new day. And for the first time, I am aware that it is a day.

"There!" The woman in blue stands looking up at me, a pleased expression on her face, before turning to her companions. "What do you think?"

The woman in yellow claps her hands together. "Magnificent!"

"You were right, Rowena," the man in red says approvingly. "Well worth the effort."

"And considerable effort it was, too," the man in green growls. "Do you realize how many Muggle repelling charms we could have put on the castle in the time it took to get this sky display working?"

"Now, now, Salazar." The man in red clasps his companion's shoulder, and the other man's scowl eases slightly. "We'll see to it that everything about the school is perfect by the time the students arrive. With the four of us working together, how could it be anything less?"

The woman in yellow nods approval. "Now that's all settled, why don't you come see the security I've put in place for the kitchens?"

They walk past me through the doors, comparing plans and sharing laughter as they go. Across my contours, the sun shines brightly.

\---

Night, this time. The stars are bright and full as one by one, small figures in black robes file up to a stool and sit to hear one of four names shouted at them by a hat.

"I still say it's a flawed system," the man in green hisses across the long table behind the stool to his friends. He eyes one of the girls the hat has just shouted "Slytherin!" at with suspicion as she gets off the stool and walks to the table under the green and silver hangings. "I'd prefer to assess their purity for myself."

"We've been over this," the man in red says in a weary voice. "The Sorting Hat was created using all of our thoughts and values. Its decisions won't be any different from the ones we would have made if we'd interviewed each of the students individually, and it's a good deal more efficient."

"But it's still _your_ hat."

"Hush, you two," the woman in yellow urges. She sounds tired, too, but mostly sad. "This is supposed to be a happy occasion."

"Agreed," says the woman in blue, though most of her attention seems to be focused on me. Suddenly, she points. "Look, a comet!"

The man in red follows her finger. "So it is. A portentous omen."

"Indeed," says the man in green. "Good or bad, I wonder?"

\---

Day again. Rain this time. The students all sit at their respective tables, but only three people stand at the head of the hall.

The woman in yellow clears her throat. "It is my sad duty," she begins, glancing back at the man in red as though she expects him to object, "to inform those of you not already aware that Professor Slytherin has resigned his post and left Hogwarts. We will be sharing responsibility for his classes and advisory duties until such time as a suitable replacement can be found."

The students look downcast, worried, but not surprised. The man in red's face is like one of the thunderheads breaking across my surface.

"We realize, of course, that no one will ever truly be able to replace Salazar Slytherin and the contributions he has made to this school," the woman in yellow continues. "We realize, too, that some of you came here in search of his guidance, and now that it is no longer available, may wish to leave." Her gaze fixes on the table under the green and silver hangings. "It is your decision, and we will respect whatever it may be, but we will all mourn your departure, as we mourn his. Hogwarts was intended as a place of peace and learning, where witches and wizards could live and work together in harmony. We intend for it to last as long as the ceiling above our heads. But without all of you, that dream will come to nothing."

She waits expectantly. Finally, one student stands. Then, more and more rise to their feet, until they are all standing. A few at the green and silver table walk out, but the rest bring their hands together and applaud.

The noise is deafening. I am fortunate that I have no ears. If I did, the woman in yellow's speech would still be ringing in them, along with the charge she has given me.

Nothing lasts forever. Even I know that. But I intend to try.


End file.
